


I Must Repent

by Son_of_a_Casdean



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother Sans, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, No Sex, No Smut, Plot, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_of_a_Casdean/pseuds/Son_of_a_Casdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angsty fanfiction involving Frisk and big bro Sans. The first few chapters will most likely be plot though. I will post each chapter's respective warnings at the beginning of each chapter. This is my first undertale fic, please don't hate me 0^0 (No set updating day yet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monster on the Surface

(WARNING: Child abuse, neglect, self hate)

 

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" You were sent flying as that devil, that monster you called mother swatted you across the face again. Her nails cut into your skin, and you could feel blood start to bubble up in the wound. For once you knew what your transgression was; you'd forgotten to do the dishes. But sometimes your little 9 year old mind forgot things, especially when you were so hungry. Your mother wouldn't listen to you no matter what, no matter how much you cried.

You sat there quietly, just trying to please her. You looked up at her, causing her to practically hiss and spit with her rage.

"CLOSE YOUR DAMN EYES! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT SATANIC BULL!" Instantly you shut your eyes. No one could figure out why your irises were red upon birth. It scared the doctors and your mother when you opened them, and she almost gave you up right then and there, but she didn't. The doctors assured her you'd grow out of the color. You didn't. Now you were required to keep them constantly shut. But that was alright, you'd learned to echo locate. You'd click your tongue and listen to the echo, and were able to find your way around. ((There have been studies that a person can learn to echo locate, look it up *insert pouty author face here*)) Luckily your mother didn't mind this, passing it off as more of your satanic shit. If no one was around though, you just opened your eyes. Another smack come across your head as she finally decided to let you go.

"GO DO THE DISHES, STUPID!" She screamed and you scurried away, clicking a few times to find your way to the kitchen. After hearing your feet hit the tile floor you listened to see if she followed you. The slam of the front door said she left. With a sigh you opened your bright red eyes and started to put all of the clean dishes away and all dirty dishes in the dish washer. Luckily there wasn't much, as only you and your mother lived there. Your mother blamed you for your father leaving, as he didn't "want a demonic child" as she put it. To you that made sense. Why would anyone want you for a kid? Your eyes were creepy enough, and you were so bad at doing your chores. Your mother didn't love you, so why should you love you?

Soon the dishes were done, and you sighed with relief. That was luckily the only chore you'd forgotten. You went to the bathroom to see how bad the scratches were. You looked in the mirror, eyeing how your skin was pulled taunt around your cheeks. The only real color to your flesh was the reddish brown dried blood that formed tiny streams down your cheeks and jaw. You tried to remember the last time you ate to no avail. Your skin was ashy and grey, and your mind began to wander to thoughts of food. Oh yeah, you had that apple two days ago. That small plate you washed held it. Dishes. You were brought back to the present at that thought.

She really hit you hard. Carefully you began to wash away the evil color. Oh how you hated the color red. It had ruined your life. Your demonic eyes made your mother hate you, the kids at school avoid you, or bully you. The red stains left on everything from the beatings only reminded you of your horrible situation and how horrible you were. As you looked at the scratches, your own irises caught your attention. They looked even worse than the blood accenting them. You stared and stared and stared at the cause of your mothers anger with your own rage, wanting to stab them out. But you still needed to see to survive. Your mother wouldn't get you the help you'd need afterwards to live, plus if you were completely blind you wouldn't be able to do your chores. But if you just left, you wouldn't have to do those tasks. Tears started to fall fast as your mind wrestled with that thought, that thought of running away. But where would you go? No one would want you around with your eyes and your odd mannerisms. But there was that rumor about Mt. Ebott...

After a few minutes of crying you lifted your head to stare at your face again. It was mostly clean now, with only the wounds presenting color to your face. After a moment you stepped out of the bathroom, listening carefully to the house. A few seconds confirmed that your mother hadn't come home yet. With a sigh of relief your scurried off to the kitchen to look for the food your mother had brought home for once. When she went in to restock the kitchen she had noticed the dishes. But now you had something to eat! Your stomach growled loudly at the thought and you practically threw off the door to the fridge. Inside were a few apples, and a banana. A quick glance to the left revealed some peanut butter and a loaf of bread. A whole loaf this time! Quickly you scrambled to start making some peanut butter sandwiches, and peel that banana. You brought your prizes to the table and started to munch on them, the two sandwiches and the yellow fruit. After finishing off the food you stood and turned on the tap water. You took a nice long drink, feeling almost full. You wanted to eat more, but you knew you had to ration the food. Mother only brought home food about once a week, maybe two weeks. You could wait.

Now full of food you had to make a plan. You couldn't stay here much longer. The beatings were getting worse, and now, that woman, that monster was coming home stumbling, smelling awful, and everything was so much worse when she did. You went up to your room and started to search through your meager belongings. You had a single toy, a stick you had taken from outside and played with. Your clothing was all wool, striped sweaters, and shorts. All you had for shoes were a pair of cheap sneakers from some low class store. You ran your fingers through your shoulder length brown hair, feeling how greasy and disgusting the stands were. Your moth-monster didn't want you showering. It was a waste of water. You did though have an extra sweater you could make into a bag somewhat.

You rushed into your mothers room, hoping she wouldn't know you were ever in here. Under her bed she kept a sowing kit. You pulled it out and stared at the contents. There were a lot of needles, and you carefully pulled one out. Then you grabbed some thread and threaded the needle. Your mother made you learn how to sow so she wouldn't have to stitch up your clothes when you ripped them anymore. And so you started to sow up the bottom of that extra sweater tightly, so nothing could get through it. After about a half an hour of sowing it over and over again, you deemed the stitches strong enough. then you tied the sleeves together, and there you go. A bag. You put away the box of needles, thread and pins and slung the make-shift bag over your shoulder. You packed in your extra pair of shorts and your stick. Then you headed to the bathroom and took all of the band aids, new and old. Then you ran, grabbing all the food your mother had left you and packed it in as well. It was time to go. As you stepped out side the door, your palm ghosted over the doorknob. This was your final goodbye. As you stared at the metal your own red irises shown in the bronze. This was the last time it would have to show such an image.

Your heart pounded heavily as you went around your house. You looked up at the mountain that towered over the small town you plagued and quickly walked towards it. It was little while before you came to a stream, almost a river. This would be a nice place to finally wash up. You quickly undressed and stepped into cold water, feeling it wash away the grime on your skin. The water was so refreshing, and it was almost like it was taking away the past 9 years as well as the clear liquid flowed across rocks. After a long time of relaxing and getting clean, you got out of the river and laid in the sun to dry off. You were happy no one was around. Soon you were able to run your hand through your hair and only feel the soft, cleanliness of the brown strands, no more cold water. You got up and put on your clothes, which couldve used a wash as well, and grabbed your bag. Suddenly, you heard a twig snap. Someone was nearby, and you didn't want to find out who. As adrenaline pumped through you you started to run. Your pitiful shoes were hardly kept on your feet as your ran and ran and ran as fast as you could. Trees blipped by as you could hardly keep track of where you were even going. Suddenly gray rocky walls. Your lungs began to burn, but you didn't mind it.

You were free.

Tears started to form rivers on your cheeks as the realization hit you. You were free. You could always have your eyes open. You could eat whatever you wanted. You didn't have to do the dishes, or vacuum, or sweep, or dust, or mop, or pull weeds, or do the laundry, or cook, or anything anymore. You were your own human being-

No. You still weren't human. You were like a run away dog, a little demon escaping Hell. You were panting heavily as you started to slow down. But the giant hole in the ground caught you by surprise. You weren't able to slow down quick enough before your foot touched air and you fell. You screamed, your voice raspy from almost never using it. It was a good while before you let the air rush out of your burning lungs with a loud whoosh. You'd hit the ground, hard. Even though you landed in flowers, you felt bones snap. You couldn't move anything. You saw black encroaching on your vision quickly, and it became so hard to breathe. Everything hurt, it hurt so bad. As you looked up at the hole a red light appeared in front of you. As you looked closer at it, your sight cleared. It was a heart, with so many cracks in it. It's beating was getting slower and slower until... Another heart appeared. This one was also red, but it didn't shine like the first. It didn't beat. Suddenly, it forced itself into the other heart, and the first was instantly healed.

That breath felt amazing as the cool air graced your no longer blood filled lungs. You twitched your small fingers, almost ready to cry again as nothing hurt, and everything moved on command. With a bright smile you stood up. You were almost giddy. You were alive! You almost started dancing, you could feel your toes itching to move. But mother never liked your dancing. You weren't allowed. So you simply smiled. You looked around and quickly gathered your make-shift bag. Luckily most everything had survived the fall, even if the food did look a little battered, especially the bread. You pulled the tied sleeves over your head like a proper messenger bag and looked around to see where you were.

The area seemed to have a dark and grey overtone, except for the golden flowers. You seemed to have crushed quite a few when you landed in them. With a sad frown you tried to perk up some with no success. After a minute you sighed and gave up. Another sweeping glance showed that there was a pathway up ahead. As you began to walk forward, your thoughts seemed to have finally fallen down the hole with you.

You just ran away from home. Your mother was going to be so angry with you. She was going to beat you so senseless, you would've wished you'd died in those golden flowers. You started to shake dreadfully, your fear rattling your bones. (Heh) Oh god she was gonna kill you, literally. You were so dead, so dead, so dead-

 _FINALLY! Someone I can connect with! You aren't the only one with mommy issues, buttercup!_ Said a voice from seemingly nowhere. You wanted to run far far away, anything to get away from that snake-like tone that vibrated your skull.

 _No running from me, idiot. I'm in your soul, your head. And I'm here to stay. So make sure your bag is packed, this is gonna be a long, fun ride..._ The maniacal laughter that followed made it obvious that this new inhabitant wasn't going to be your best friend.


	2. If Thats What a Mother Is, I Just Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet, and leave your only good mother.

You didn't know what to do with this new... Thing in your brain. It's laughter had stopped at least, and it was quiet. Maybe you'd just imagined it? Maybe-

Nope, sorry buttercup. I'm real. Name's Chara, by the way, not "thing". They laughed at you, and you felt tiny. Now hurry up and go to the next room. I want more power. You didn't want to give them more power, but you couldn't stay here forever. You didn't belong here. But then again, you didn't belong on the surface anymore. Where would you go? You decided to save that thought for later and continued on.

The first thing you noticed when you went through the doorway was a single, lone golden flower sitting in the center of the room. You slowly stepped towards it, curious.

Oh. It's him... Mumbled Chara, and then they went silent. Like they were just watching. Him? That meant it was alive! You quickly shut your eyes, clicking to find your way to in front of the flower.

"Howdy! My name is Flowey. Flowey the flower! Hmmm. You're new to the underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little ol' me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!" The flower spoke slow, yet quickly enough that you couldn't get a word in. You sure were confused, confused as to how a flower was talking to you! But you decided it seemed friendly enough. Flowey seemed like a good flower! Suddenly, you felt something being pulled from your chest, like a vacuum had suddenly attached to your rib cage. Then you clicked a few more times, picking up the image of that heart there again.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV.-" Yes, I will grow stronger. You can count on it. Chara responded. "-What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!" That sounded nice. You were going to smile, but out of your mouth came words you didn't even think of.

"Oh dear brother, I know about LOVE already. Don't play any nasty tricks with me~" Said a voice that wasn't your own. It sounded like Chara's. As they spoke your eyes were forced open. Your heart turned black as you looked forward, then back to red when Chara stopped speaking. Instantly the flower recoiled in surprise, it's face turning into something from a nightmare.

"Chara? Is that y-" The flower screeched as it was thrown to the side by a magic fireball. A goat like monster came into view, and you could feel Chara freeze. You gained control again and snapped close your eyes. After a moment the goat shaped monster began to speak.

    "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." She mumbled. But you didn't listen to the rest as you imagined your soul. You could suddenly see the thing behind your eyelids. Upon closer inspection you could see a small black dot on the center, but it didn't fade like the patch of black had earlier. It sat there at the center, beating with your soul. That was new. It seemed to have come from Chara with that flash of black on it... In an instant you felt a roaring emotion flare up, telling you that you had to stop Chara from controlling you again. 

Knowing that you had to fight off a thing inside your head... it filled you with determination. At that thought you felt like a weight had been lifted off your shoulders, like you'd been collecting something and finally put it away for safe keeping. When you tried to listen to what the goat monster was saying, you realized she had stopped talking. You briefly panicked, not sure what to do. You hoped she wouldn't hit you for not listening, and you instinctively flinched. 

"I-Im not going to hurt you little one... Come along now, my child." She said, an odd emotion in her tone. An emotion you'd never felt given in your direction before. You heard her start to walk away, and you quickly followed, clicking all the way. Every now and then you peeked to see if she was looking, and if she wasn't you glanced around to figure out what everything looked like exactly. Every now and then you'd bump into something with your eyes closed, clicking didn't always work. The area suddenly became quite purple in overtone, and she turned around. You shut your eyes as she began to speak about some puzzle. You heard loud clicking noises, then she went to the next room. You looked again and saw the four depressed buttons on the floor. Those must have been the clicking noises.

_Oh god this is so easy_. Chara complained. You shook your head, as if that would dispel them, and studied how the goat woman managed to solve the puzzle. She must have pressed the buttons in a certain order. Oh well. You jogged after the lady. She was in the next room waiting, and she continued to talk at you, but you found it hard to pay attention. You were waiting for her to hit you, to slap your for standing around. But she just talked to you, instructing you on how to treat the monsters of the underground. 

    _Come on, you idiot. It's kill or be killed. Just hurry up!_ Chara spat, making your head hurt briefly. But you ignored her, simply talking to the dummy when the time came. Whenever the goat woman left the room you'd open your eyes and scan the area. As you followed after the motherly goat a monster that croaked like a frog attacked you. 

    _KILL IT! KILL IT!_ Chara screamed, making you fall to your knees and whine in pain. The goat lady quickly came to your rescue. She shoed away the froggit, who quickly left. The lady led you through the ruins, solving puzzle after puzzle for you, until she left you to go through a hallway alone. You were a little scared, but when she appeared at the end of the room you were fine. Although when she popped out, you expected to be hit for having your eyes open. But she didn't hit you, and you didn't understand why. Didn't all mom's hit their kids for being bad? After the long room the goat woman left and gave you a cell phone. You called after she left, but then you realized that you didn't know her name. So instead you called her mom, which she seemed surprised but happy about. After awhile you grew bored of sitting and waiting in the room the lady told you to wait in, but you wanted to explore, to see more. Because now at least, since she was gone, you could keep your eyes open all the time. There was so much to see, and Chara seemed a little bit more tame since they seemed to see through your eyes as well. But they didn't have the same thoughts towards the monsters of the underground.

    _KILL IT! KILL THE MONSTER! IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!_ She'd scream whenever something approached. But you refused, it was much nicer to just talk to or have fun with the other monsters. You were a monster too, weren't you? Your mother always told you that. After thinking that, Chara didn't nag for awhile. Although sometimes they'd help with puzzles, which was pretty much the only good thing about that parasite. After a lot of encounters, including one with a sad ghost, and lots of puzzles, you finally met up with goat mom outside her house. There was a yellow glowing thing there that you'd seen a lot around the ruins, and you quickly touched it. You felt that weight being lifted off your shoulders, something you'd recognized as a SAVE by now. You closed your eyes around goat mom still, which she seemed to be concerned about. But she invited you inside her house and gave you a room, in which you quickly fell asleep in. When you woke up you found a piece of butterscotch pie. You wanted to eat it, but Chara stopped you. Ever since you'd been in the house with Toriel they'd been oddly silent. You wondered why. After you put the pie carefully in your makeshift bag, you headed out of your room and to where your goat mother was sitting. 

    "Hello, my child. Did you rest well?" She asked, and you nodded, your posture becoming stiff like your mother taught you. "You don't have to straighten up, child. It's alright. You can open your eyes as well." She coaxed, but you were firm. You didn't have enough bandages for all the cuts her claws would cause. With a sigh she continued talking. "Well, I'm reading a book on snails. Would you like to hear a random snail fact?" 

    _NO! WE MUST LEAVE THE RUINS! LET ME TALK, FRISK!_ Chara yelled, and you flinched a bit. The goat woman sighed, seeming to get even more confused...? No that wasn't confusion. It was nothing you'd seen before. It was like... she cared. She was, concerned? Was that the word? You thought so. Chara was throwing a fit like a spoiled child, telling you over and over to just leave. After nearly 3 snail facts and a horrible headache you finally complied.

    "I-I... I w-wanna lea-ve," You said slowly, as you almost never spoke. "The ruins-s." The goat momster just sighed, seeming to know that it was coming. 

    "Stay here child. I must attend to something." She said, putting her book down and running off. You quickly followed her down to the basement. Chara was finally giving your brain a break, which was pretty nice. You found them rather annoying, if a little scary, but you had control, didn't you?

As you followed the goat woman, she kept trying to convince you to stay. But you didn't want to get another headache because of the little demon in your head, so you kept moving forward. Eventually you were met with goat mom in front of a massive door, you saw as you peeked one eye briefly. She went on a tangent about how'd you get hurt, killed it seemed, by someone named Asgore. She just wanted to protect you. You felt a small pressure in your heart, and you again insisted you go through the door. She sighed, and next thing you knew, your shape of your soul was out in front of you again. You peeked at it too, hoping the goat mom wouldn't notice. She didn't seem to, but you noticed that the small block spot on your soul was smaller, almost pin prick sized. You closed your eyes again, clicking to see where her attack was. 

    But your were hit without you getting an idea of where the attack was. You opened your eyes in surprise and saw the fire magic fly by. You were never good at echo locating fire. You had to keep your eyes open for this one, and dogged the rest of the fireballs. You looked up at your goat mom, and you made eye contact. Instantly your chest contracted in terror, and you sunk to your knees. You started to sob, waiting for the claws to strike you. Nothing came at first, but then you felt something brand new. Your chest felt full again and warmth surrounded you as the monster wrapped her arms around your small body. Instantly the tears came harder as you felt more sadness that wasn't your own join you. After a long moment, the woman stood, patting your head gently twice. Your tears were almost done, only a few slipping down. 

    "Goodbye, my child. Please, don't come back." She said, deep sadness in her voice. You ran forward and hugged her tightly.

    "If... If that was a mom... I only wanted you..." You said, your voice a little smoother as it was influenced a bit by your renter. Tories stiffened a bit before tearing your tiny hands away from her dress and running off. You could hear her start to sob as she went back. You wanted nothing more than to follow her.

    _No... Just... Just go..._ Chara said, their voice a bit off. With a nod you went through the door. Bright white and brown filled your vision as a chill swept over your skin. It was snow, and trees. Wow...

    _Move, cmon kid. The little demon said._

    _MUST YOU CALL ME THAT?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no designated day for updating, I will decide one soon. Please mention if you like th chapter! Sorry that it's a little short.


	3. A New Pal, Right?

The bright snow covering the ground surprised you. It was quite warm in the ruins, but the cold didn't bother you too much. Sometimes your mother used to make you sleep outside in the cold, so the only shiver you got was because of memories. You watched the door shut behind you slowly, almost regretting not staying with that kind woman. You started walking down the path between the tight grove of pine trees, listening to the gentle crunch of snow beneath your feet. You liked snow, it was so soft and free, and it was fun to make stuff out of or eat. You look up to see where this snow could be coming from, and saw at the tippy top of the cavern there were holes in the ceiling that let the frozen water float down. But it was far too high for you to get out of, if only you could fly. You wished you were a bird briefly, imagining spreading your wings and being so free. What bird would you be? Maybe a little finch, or a red Cardinal- Again the thought of red made you shiver. So you picked up the pace of your steps, as if running from your thoughts. You stepped over a stick, so you wouldn't attract attention and kept heading towards what seemed like an odd bridge. It had a very odd gate on it, and-

That stick snapped. Something was behind you. Fear ran through your veins like fire. What if your mother had somehow followed you down here and was gonna hurt you, and maybe even kill you? You started to run away, towards the big barred bridge gate. She could kill you after all, no one would care or know down here. No one, not even that nice goat lady.

STOP! You have to fight! You can't let me die again! You die, I die! Chara yelled, causing you to stop right before the gate.

"Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." The voice said ominously. You were so scared. You snapped your eyes closed, in case they didn't like demons, ((HEY! I meant the readers'/Frisks' eye color, not you Chara... Oh... Still.)) and turned around very slowly. Maybe they didn't like sudden moves either. After clicking a few times, you realized they had stuck out their hand. You grabbed for it, grabbing their wrist at first. Wow, they were really skinny. You move to their hand and gripped, and a loud farting noise came from where you grabbed. Quickly you pulled your hand away, even if you didn't feel any pain, waiting for any sign to run.

"heheh... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny. anyways, you're a human right?. that's hilarious. i'm sans, sans the skeleton. i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but... y'know... i don't really care about capturing anybody. now my brother, he's a human hunting FANATIC! hey, actually, I think that's him over there. i have an idea. go through this gate thingy. yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone." Before you knew it you were being pushed through the gate. You complied, not wanting to be hit. "quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp."

NO! Stay out in the open. Let's fight his brother. But you didn't want to fight, but you didn't want to hide either. Hiding always made mother angrier. You were frozen in front of Sans, or at least you thought that was him behind you. Could be a tree, if he stepped away from you. You weren't sure. Loud, crunchy footsteps. ((COME ON AUTHOR! I DONT WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU REENACT THIS STUPID ENCOUNTER! We all know what that skeleton says anyway. ...Very well, Chara.)) You stopped listening, hoping that the new monster would just leave you alone. They seemed to, as you didn't feel anything physical. You peeked open an eye. A very tell skeleton in battle armor was striding away, and you were relieved they didn't attack. They looked pretty scary. You clicked to locate the first skeleton you met. They were standing nearby, watching you you assumed. Mother always loved to stare at you. Except she would say mean things, where the shorter figure didn't speak at all. You clicked a few more time, liking the sound Sans gave off. It was a little high pitched, a somewhat somber undertone, but left a nice ring in your ears.

"uh, kid. watcha doin?" He asked you, finally speaking so you could pinpoint him. Mother never asked what you were doing before. ((OK, I understand you think this is some important stuff, but can you not? Chara, please.... shut the fuck up. .... Rude.))) Maybe Sans would understand?

"I... Click... To see. Th-the sounds tell... Me where stuff... Is." You explained.

"oh, you're blind?"

"No... Just can't... Open eyes. Not. Allowed?"

"you can open your eyes, kid. i won't stop ya." Your mother tried to trick you once like this. She said you could, then slapped you for it. You weren't going to fall for it. Instead you turned around and marched after where the other skeleton went. Sans made a small huff but didn't stop you, which you were grateful for. You continued forward, determined not to make Sans or the other skeleton hit you.

((Time Skip ) Really? Yes, I'm sure you feel lazy sometimes as well Chara. ... Whatever.))

You had continued on, facing the skelebros, Sans and who you learned was Papyrus. That didn't say anything out of the ordinary, and they didn't question you anymore about you opening your eyes or anything. Chara continued to annoyinGlY ((Don't touch that Chara! I'll erase you! Wow, sorry.)) pester you about killing monsters, although they were much more lazy with it. They seemed to understand you weren't going to hurt anyone, not even Jerry. Oh, Jerry... *sigh* You began to have fun, only closing your eyes around the skelebros. A rather odd monster caught your attention, and you forgot to hide the red irises, but they didn't seem to care about your eye color like your mother did. They just wanted you to laugh at their horrible jokes, to which you obliged. The puzzles weren't that hard, even the invisible electricity maze. You just peeked, and saw where the skeleton left footprints. You only peeked when you needed to anyway, so no one would get mad, right? You hoped so.

Eventually you managed to wander your way into the small town of Snowdin. It had a warm atmosphere despite being covered in snow, but the chill still bit at your nose and cheeks. Your legs were starting to go numb as well. You wandered up to the first building, noticing a friendly looking rabbit woman. You approached her with eyes closed, and she began to speak. She sounded like she was trying to sell you something. Luckily the monsters you'd given mercy to had given back pity money. You rummaged around in your sweater-bag and found the tiny coins. You placed the required amount for a "cinnabunny" as the lady called them, and soon the scent of sugary frosting filled you nose. You made grabby motions with your tiny hands and the lady giggled.

"You are like a baby bun, wearing stripes and everything. I could just squeeze you!" She laughed, and you froze. Your mother squeezed sometimes, and it wasn't nice. You snagged the treat from the woman and started to quickly walk away. She let out a nose of confusion but didn't pester you. With a sigh of relief you began to nibble on the new food. You'd never had anything so sweet, and you chirped with surprise. It was so good, but you only ate half. You didn't know when you'd be able to get another one, as you wanted to save your money as well. You had to save everything, or you'd use it all too fast and it would all be gone. You wrapped up the sweet treat in the paper provided and stuffed it in your bag. Your bag was getting harder and harder to carry as the weight of all the golf and food began to weigh you down. You looked around and found a box, the same as the one you'd refused to trust earlier. It wasn't lying. You decided to chance it and dumped most of your food in the bin, sighing with relief. You were small, and carrying around just food and money can cause your back to ache quite quickly. Now able to move faster, and maybe even run when you needed, you started to explore the quaint little town.

The hotel seemed friendly enough, but you hardly managed to buy a room. Quickly you headed upstairs to rest and warm up. But all you could do was get warm, as the room next door was pounding with loud snores. After becoming nice and warm again, you headed downstairs. The lady at the desk gave you back your money, considering you only stayed a few minutes. She looked at you with concern as you walked out. You decided to head north a bit, and you found yourself next to a river. You looked into the waves, and were surprised as to who stared back. Your red eyes were still there, but your skin was paler, your cheeks rosy, and your shirt green and yellow instead of blue and purple. You rubbed your eyes a moment, and the vision was gone. After a few seconds of staring you finally saw how bad you looked. Your face was gaunt, almost like Papyrus', your eyes sunken in. The scratches from your mother had left scars, wait scars? They had healed it seemed. How weird. But the white lines were bright against your skin, and only accented how deathly you looked. Your hair was matted again. The only color in your features was the red glow of your eyes, which wasn't even natural. You sighed with sadness, unsure of where to go from here.

You should go on, go to the end of this blasted place. Coaxed Chara, and for once they didn't spout out a bad idea. So you decided to keep moving, to keep going. You bought one more cinnabunny and continued going, away from the ruins, deeper into the mountain. Suddenly it started to get extremely foggy, and you could hardly see. A shape appeared in the mist, and you quickly realized it was Papyrus. No one else had a figure quite like him. You snapped close your eyes, you couldn't see anyway, and approached. What could the skelebro want? He started ranting about how he was going to capture you, again, and you awaited a puzzle. What you didn't expect was your heart being sucked out of your chest. Those familiar buttons floated in front of your fingertips, and tears welled up behind your closed eyes. They managed to slip out and down your face.

"HUMAN? WHY ARE YOUR EYES LEAKING?" He asked, and the question made you cry harder. You didn't want to fight him. Chara was already squirming as they tried to force your fingers towards the fight button. It seemed they would always have a bit of power over you. Then something flew by your head. It seemed you were going to have to open your eyes for this one. You blinked them open in the hazy mist and narrowly dodged another bone flying by. Suddenly your soul dropped to ground, turning blue, and Papyrus explained that that was his special attack, you were blue. You had to jump over his attacks now. It was much different than what you were used to. You tripped a few times, and had to eat the rest of cinnabunny you'd gotten. But the adjustment wasn't too bad, just new. Soon you were dodging like a pro. After awhile of trying to convince the skelebro to stop fighting, and flirting of course, he agreed that you could never defeat him. You offered to be his friend when he seemed upset, and he brightened up quickly. A frown didn't look right on his white face anyway. 

After he, rather... oddly ran off, you decided to continue forward. You happily accepted the change in ground. The stone was certainly much more stable than the layers of snow. After walking down a hall, you saw that monster kid from Snowdin, a new monster, and Sans. Instantly your mind dragged you over to Sans, the familiar friendly face welcome. As you approached, he threw himself into a spiel. You couldn't get a word in. It may seem like the brothers were polar opposites, but that was one thing they most certainly had in common. 

"you wanna go to grillbz with me?" He asked. You nodded, and his smile seemed to get a little wider. You briefly wondered if his cheeks ever got tired of smiling. He motioned for you to follow him. "I know a shortcut." He said with smirk when you questioned why he was going away from Snowdin. A feeling of dizziness later, and you were in Grillby's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that took forever to get done. School is beating me up. I'll try to post more often, if anyone is waiting for the next chapter. v^v

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked the chapter, feel free to tell me! There will certainly be more chapters soon! ^w^


End file.
